


ART - Sherlock and Elementary

by Tarlan



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementary and Sherlock wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Sherlock and Elementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/gifts), [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts), [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts), [Ghanimasun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ghanimasun), [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/gifts), [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts), [Hathor_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/gifts), [hildigard_brown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/gifts), [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts), [Karmageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/gifts), [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts), [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts), [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/503790/503790_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/503460/503460_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/503086/503086_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/501829/501829_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/498712/498712_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/497954/497954_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/493916/493916_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Elementary - Sherlock and Joan Watson**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/504279/504279_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/502573/502573_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/502176/502176_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/499561/499561_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/498547/498547_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/497670/497670_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/496922/496922_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/496351/496351_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/495453/495453_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
